ROBO The Punjabi Lion
| image = Robo the Punjabi Lion - 22552857.jpg | names = Robo the Punjabi Lion Robo Harpreet Singh | height = | weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Chandigarh, Punjab, India | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Brian Fury New England Pro Wrestling Academy | debut = September 9, 2016 | retired = }} Harpreet Singh is an Indian bodybuilder and professional wrestler best known by his ring name Robo the Punjabi Lion or simply Robo. Early life Harpreet Singh originated from Chandigarh, Punjab. There, Singh was a state-level soccer player. He also competed in bodybuilding and competed in state and national-level contests. He won his first bodybuilding championship from Chandigarh in 2011. Singh was also a multiple-time gold medal winner in numerous state-level bodybuilding contests. Once he moved to the United States, Singh attended the University of Iowa where he was a member of the Cricket team from 2013-2014. Professional wrestling career Singh trained under Brian Fury at the New England Pro Wrestling Academy in Massachusetts. Under the ring name of Robo, he made his in-ring debut on September 9, 2016 for Chaotic Wrestling at CW Grand Slams in a Battle Royal. His next match was on October 28, debuting in Northeast Championship Wrestling at NCW No Fear where he wrestled in a Four-Way match against Jason Briggs, JP O'Reilly and Todd Harris. On November 18 at NCW WrestleFest XII, Robo competed in a Battle Royal. Returning on February 1, 2017 at NCW Collision Course, Robo won his first singles match, defeating Triplelicious. On April 14, Robo returned to NCW at NCW Uprising, where he engaged in yet another battle royal, against the likes of Jason Briggs, The Curry Boy, Dan Terry and JP O'Reilly. Robo made his Lucky Pro Wrestling debut on April at LPW Mayhem where he won his first tag team match with Briggs against Brett Domino & Tyler Nitro. On May 5 at NCW Reunion, Robo returned to wrestled in a Five-Way match involving Jason Briggs, Dick Lane, TJ Richter and Todd Harris. On May 20 at LPW Spring Village Stampede, Robo won his first singles match, defeating Steve Off. Returning to Chaotic Wrestling, Robo won his next singles match at CW Squad Goals, defeating Adam Booker. He continued his winning streak in singles matches, defeating SweatBoy on June 17 at LPW Star Clash IV. On August 4 at CW Rhodes of Gold, Robo won a Punjabi Procession of Pain Five-Way Match, defeating DL Hurst, Patrick Dalton, Scotty Slade and Steve O'Rayz. On August 5, Robo returned to Lucky Pro Wrestling at LPW Summer Sizzle III where he wrestled his first title match for the LPW Heavyweight Championship held by Vern Vicallo. On August 18 during Chaotic Wrestling's Hanover, Massachusetts' event, Robo secured another singles victory after defeating Scotty Slade. In February-March 2019, Robo was part of The Great Khali's wrestling promotion Continental Wrestling Entertainment (CWE) in India. Robo was part of their every Saturday night live televised shows CWE Breakdown Show, which was televised on India's national TV channel PTC News. Other media Besides wrestling Robo was featured on several other national TV channels for interviews such as PTC News and Balle Balle TV. Alongside TV work he was also covered by most popular newspapers like The Indian Tribune and Times of India. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Buckle Bomb and Spear Combo **Fireman's carry into sit up bomb. **running knee *'Nicknames' **''"The Punjabi Lion"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *Dynasty Heavyweight Champion (2018-Present) *Liberty States Wrestling No Limits Champion (2018-Present) External links * Robo on Wrestling Data * Robo on Facebook *Robo on Instagram Category:2016 debuts Category:Bodybuilders Category:Indian wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Lucky Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers